Phantom Kindergarten
by elinmeong
Summary: Pagi yang cerah dalam hidup William harus hancur hanya karena beberapa anak-anak TK... BEWARE : SUPER OOC.


Title : Phantom Kindergarten

Fandom : Kuroshitsuji

Pairing : all

Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Summary : Pagi yang cerah dalam hidup William harus hancur hanya karena beberapa anak-anak TK...

A/N : Jadi disini ceritanya chara-chara di Kuroshitsuji jadi anak TK semua, terus William jadi gurunya~ Jadi, silakan bayangkan para chara itu berwujud chibi dan bertampang innocent ala anak TK (kecuali William) XD

/

"Pagi anak-anak", sapa seorang laki-laki berkacamata sembari memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil penuh dengan hiasan – hiasan warna-warni. Ruangan itu berisi anak-anak kecil yang imut-imut [?]. Yap, ruangan itu adalah sebuah kelas di sebuah TK di Inggris. Nama TK itu TK Phantom [Author : serem amat ya..]. TK Phantom adalah sebuah TK yang unik, karena membebaskan muridnya untuk tidak memakai seragam. Nah, karena TK itu unik jadi jangan harapkan sebuah kelas yang aman, damai, dan tentram seperti kelas anak TK lainnya. Mari kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh anak-anak itu :

"INI PUNYAKU!" "PUNYAKU" "PUNYAKU" "..." terlihat dua orang anak kecil, yang satu memakai eyepatch hitam dan satu lagi memakai baju butler sedang ribut memperebutkan suatu benda sampai berantem naik-naik meja. Ckckck.

Di sudut lain...

"HOM-PIM-PAH! Yahh.. aku jaga.." Kata seorang anak berbaju chef kepada dua orang temannya yang memakai baju Maid dan baju tukang Kebun. "Wahahahahah! Kamu jaga! Aku sembunyi dulu ya.." Kata anak yang memakai baju maid dan tukang kebun itu gembira. "Iya.." Lalu anak berbaju chef tadi berbalik menghadap tembok dan mulai menghitung 1-10. Seiring berjalannya hitungan, 2 anak yang lainnya pun berlarian mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman. Ah! Mereka sedang main petak umpet rupanya~!

Di sudut lainnya lagi...

"BALIKIN BONEKANYA NGGAK?", teriak seorang anak perempuan berkuncir 2 kepada seorang bocah laki-laki berambut merah dan bergigi taring. "Tidak akan! Weekk~", Balas anak berambut merah itu lalu ia berlari membawa kabur boneka itu. Si anak perempuan kuncir 2 itu pun mulai terisak dan menangis kencang sekali. "HUWEEEE..."

.

.

.

Okeh. Mari kita lihat ada apa lagi.

Di bangku-bangku kecil yang warna-warni tampak beberapa anak TK sedang duduk dengan tenangnya. Lho? Yang ini berarti normal dong? Eits. Tunggu dulu. Lihatlah apa yang sedang dilakukan anak itu:

"Hahh.. Fuhhh...", Seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai baju China tampak sedang menghirup sebuah cerutu dan yang lebih parah ada seorang anak perempuan yang "nemplok" padanya. Gila, cerutu readers! Cerutu! [readers : iyeh tau..] Anak TK aja udah ngisep cerutu, bawa-bawa cewe pula. Gedenya jadi apa tuh? Ckckckck.

.

.

.

Okeh. Balik pada laki-laki malang tadi. Selidik punya selidik rupanya laki-laki kacamata itu adalah guru bagi anak-anak TK itu.. Kasian.. Tabahkan dirimu nak. [XD] Karena udah ngga tahan lagi nahan emosi ngeliat anak didiknya yang super bandel itu Ia pun berteriak menyuruh anak-anak itu diam. Kira-kira gini teriaknya :

"DIAM SEMUA!"

.

.

.

Hening sejenak.

.

.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian..

.

.

.

"HUWEEE~~!" anak-anak itu serempak menangis di tempatnya masing-masing. Mungkin takut sama gurunya kali ya.. Guru kacamata itu, atau yang biasa disapa William itu langsung panik dan sibuk menenangkan anak-anak itu.. "aduh.. diem dong, diem.. Pak guru minta maaf ya.." "..." Sekali lagi, tabahkan dirimu ya nak. [XDD *author nahan ngakak*]

Setelah berjam-jam berusaha menenangkan anak-anak itu, Ia pun bisa memulai pelajarannya. Kini anak-anak itu sudah duduk dengan manisnya di bangku masing-masing. Ia kemudian memulai pelajaran yang sempat tertunda berjam-jam itu. Ia memulainya dengan pelajaran tambah-tambahan.

"Jadi anak-anak, 1+1 = 2, 2+2 = 4, 3+3 = ..." Belum selesai Ia menjelaskan tiba-tiba ada pesawat kertas nemplok ke kepalanya. Ia pun mengambil pesawat itu dan membalik badannya hendak menatap anak-anak itu. Tapi apa yang dilakukan anak-anak itu? Mereka kini sedang main lempar-lemparan kertas dengan hebohnya. Bahkan ada beberapa anak cewe sampai bersembunyi di kolong meja.

"Hhh...", William berusaha nahan emosi nya. Lalu saking emosinya, Ia tanpa basa-basi meninggalkan anak-anak didiknya itu sendirian di di dalam kelas.

"Eh, William-sensei mau kemana tuh?", Tanya seorang anak ber eye-patch hitam yang bernama Ciel kepada teman-temannya. "Ah, biarin amat lah~ Ntar juga balik lagi. Iya kan Ran Mao?", Jawab anak berbaju china tadi yang bernama Lau kepada anak perempuan di pangkuannya. Sedangkan anak perempuan itu hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Tuh! Bener kata Lau", Kata anak berbaju Butler yang biasa disapa Sebastian itu. "Kalo begini enaknya sih... AYO LANJUTIN MAIN!", teriaknya bersemangat.

"WOHOOO!", Semua anak yang disitu berteriak gembira dan langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya masing-masing dengan heboh.

/

Sementara itu, nasib sang guru malang itu cukup tragis. Rupanya setelah keluar dari kelasnya Ia pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah untuk meminta surat pengunduran diri. Tapi, tentu saja ditolak. Alasannya simple. Karena sudah tidak ada lagi guru yang mau mengajar mereka. Beginilah percakapan antara keduanya :

"Pak. Saya mau minta surat pengunduran diri.", Kata William (W) kepada sang Kepala Sekolah.

Sang Kepala Sekolah (KS) pun menjawab, "Tidak bisa"

W : "lho? Emang kenapa pak?"

KS : "Soalnya tidak ada lagi guru yang mau mengajar anak-anak itu.."

W : "Yah, saya sudah tidak tahan lagi pak."

KS : "Pokoknya tidak bisa."

W : "Emang kenapa pak?"

KS : "Pokoknya tidak bisa."

William sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari Kepala Sekolahnya yang kedengaran maksa itu. Ia pun segera meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah itu dan berjalan keluar tak tentu arah.

"Hahh.. Kenapa nasibku malang begini coba?, gumamnya dalam hati "Kenapa aku dulu mau bekerja menjadi guru di sekolah itu?", gumamnya lagi.

Memang, gaji yang ditawarkan pada William dulu sangat besar dan berhubung dulu Ia belum mendapat pekerjaan makanya Ia langsung tergiur atas tawaran itu dan tanpa pikir panjang menerimanya. [Author : Bodoh. Dasar mata duitan. Ckckck. *kicked* XD]

"Awal-awalnya sih anak-anak itu baik. Tapi lama-kelamaan mereka jadi nakal banget..." Gumam William lagi.. Lalu Ia berjalan-jalan untuk sekedar menenangkan pikirannya. Lalu, karena capek berjalan seharian, Ia pun kembali ke rumahnya dan pasrah menghadapi hari esok.

"Hahh.. mudah-mudahan anak-anak itu ngga nakal-nakal amat deh besok..", Ia lalu bersiap untuk tidur menghadapi cobaan yang akan datang dari bocah-bocah itu besok.

.

.

.

TBC

Muahahaha! Sabar ya William~ XDDD Kasitau saya ya kalau humornya terlalu garing, nanti akan coba saya perbaiki di chapter selanjutnya. Jaa!


End file.
